Deserving
by She-bop
Summary: yaoi : Ichigo x Kon; a pairing I feel doesn't get much love; Kon finally stands up to Ichigo. Kinda sweet. Rather smutty. Kinda OOC...though I tried not to


Kon was much more responsible than anyone gave him credit for. All they ever seemed to see was that stupid stuffed lion. They stepped on him, teased him, and ordered him around without a second thought. All the while, he carefully watched over Ichigo's family and friends when they were off saving the world. It was rather depressing but there was one perk and that was steady access to a human body. Unlike the other mod souls, he was not given a gigai by Urahara so he couldn't just go out whenever he wanted but a real human body was much better. It wasn't something he could explain but he knew it was true.

One evening, while Ichigo as out fighting hollows, he left Kon in charge of his body. Luckily, as far as Ichigo was concerned, Ichigo's family was out for various reasons, leaving Kon with little to watch over. Kon considered this unlucky because it left him with even less to do than usual. He channel surfed, raided the kitchen, and wandered the house for hours in his pursuit of entertainment and, finding relatively little, was forced to get creative. He decided to explore the liquor cabinet. Reasoning that it would take very little for him to get a good buzz going and that if he was mindful he wouldn't get caught, he decided to go for it. He was right, a couple of sips from several different bottles and he was feeling warm and lightheaded. Afraid that any more would have him passed out before he could make it to Ichigo's bed, he carefully put everything away and made his way back upstairs.

He laughed to himself as he stumbled toward the teenager's room, thinking to himself, "I bet Ichigo's never done anything like this." In Kon's mind, aside from his activities as a soul reaper, Ichigo was really boring. He didn't date. He didn't party. He just went to school, did his homework, and hung out. Bleh! He often liked to tease the young man that he would be less uptight if he got laid every once in a while, to which Ichigo would inevitably blush and become very angry.

Once he flopped onto the bed, he continued that line of thought, recalling that he hardly ever caught the teen masturbating, something he found rather unusual. It was something that made Kon think that Ichigo was rather repressed. Something else that seemed to confirm that was that sometimes when Kon would enter Ichigo's body, he would feel what he could only describe as aroused. The first time it happened, it was very awkward. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. Well, that's not entirely true. He knew what a normal teenager would do in that sort of situation but he knew that if Ichigo somehow found out, he would not be allowed in Ichigo's body as frequently as he had become used to. After a little time, however, he became accustomed to the feeling and learned how and when to deal with it without worry of exposure.

Clumsily, he removed his shirt, pants, and socks, leaving him laying in bed wearing only his boxers. His head felt heavy as he pulled the sheet up to his chin. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

Ichigo snuck back in through his window a few hours later. He was glad to find the house quiet and Kon sleeping soundly. He sat back in his desk chair and sighed, it had been a long night. Kon made a weird sound in his sleep and rolled onto his back. The motion caught Ichigo's attention and blushed slightly when he noticed the blankets pooled around Kon's lap and the tent that was formed there. His body was breathing rather heavily for being asleep. His face scrunched up a little as a slight moan escaped his lips. For some reason, Kon's obvious dreaming, irritated the soul reaper. Roughly, he grabbed Kon the shoulder and shook him awake, "Oi, wake up!"

Kon made a slight whining sound before cracking his eyes. "Oh, Ichigo, you're back…" he lazily greeted with a slight grin.

During this exchange, Ichigo caught a whiff of the alcohol on Kon's breath. "Were you drinking?" he accused angrily.

The increase in the volume of Ichigo's voice made his head pound just a little, "So? Back off, it's not like I had anything else to do!" he shot back as he sat up. When he did, the blankets feel away even further, nearly exposing him, but he didn't really care.

"I keep you around so that you can keep an eye on things for me and you just get drunk? How many times have you done this?" The soul reaper paced around the room.

"This is the first time and I only did it because I was bored. It's not like there's anyone here to keep an eye on. I didn't even have that much," he defended rather weakly.

"That's no excuse! What if something happened?"

"But nothing happened. I just went to bed and you woke me up. It's not like there's anyone else here," he continued to defend.

Ichigo just glared for moment before replying. "You're so irresponsible!"

Kon sank down. "Just take your body back and stuff me in a drawer like you always do. I'm too tired to fight with you right now." There was a certain amount of hurt in his tone that he couldn't disguise.

The vulnerability that Kon was showing took Ichigo aback a little. For all intensive purposes, Kon had done what he was supposed to do, even if he did take a few liberties this time. With a heavy sigh, the soul reaper sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's been a rough day. I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just," he had more to say but was cut off.

Kon had sat back up and placed a reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Whatever, it's alright." To his surprise, his hand wasn't slapped away.

Ichigo slouched a little and dropped his sword, he was exhausted.

Kon squeezed the soul reaper's shoulder, only then realizing how tense he was. Ichigo was always really tense but he'd never felt how tense he was before. With him accepting such an intimate advance, Kon wanted to see how long it would last, how far he could take it. He rubbed Ichigo's shoulder through his robes, again surprised at how easily the gesture was accepted.

Ichigo relaxed a little under the warm attention. Quiet moments like this were hard

to come by and he wanted to make it last. Plus, Kon wasn't being obnoxious and needy. He was actually being quite…nice? Was that the right word? He was too tired to care.

Kon sat quietly as he continued the soothing administrations and took in the sight of the soul reaper. He was spacing out, appeared to be lost in thought, and didn't notice that he was being stared at. The mod soul felt as though he could read the teen's thoughts if he was provided enough time to look into those eyes. They were so telling, no matter how much Ichigo tried to cover it with his gruff exterior. Then his gaze traveled a little lower to the teen's lips. They were parted slightly and appeared soft and welcoming. That made something much less sweet cross his mind. Suddenly, he wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Ichigo. That's when he realized that he was actually rather aroused and had been since his rude awakening moments before, only now that he'd been given a moment to collect his thoughts did he realize it, though.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kon reached out with his other hand to grasp Ichigo's chin and turn him so their faces were centimeters apart so he could plant a soft kiss on the teen's unexpecting lips. To Kon's disappointment, Ichigo just sat in shock until he was released a few short moments later.

Ichigo blinked at the mod soul occupying his body in disbelief and incomprehension as he slowly brought a hand to his lips, "Why did you do that?" Ichigo sounded slightly irritated when he found his words.

Kon didn't like the young man's tone but played along nonetheless, "Because I wanted to." His defiance was fueled by slight intoxication. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Ichigo didn't have an answer for that other than that he was so shocked by the gesture that he didn't know how to react.

It took the teenager so long to respond that Kon kissed him again, this time, lightly running his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip. That got a reaction, something Kon frequently craved. He was harshly pushed away, not the reaction he'd hoped for, but the blush that now lit up the teen's skin made up for that.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo demanded, raising his voice again in an attempt to hide how flustered he was. In truth, Kon's little assaults were having more of an effect on him than he would have ever expected.

Kon rolled his eyes and approached, once again placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, moving to his exposed neck, and then letting his finger tips trace beneath the collar of the soul reaper's robe. This earned him another reaction. Ichigo grabbed him by the wrist and jerked it away. "Knock it off you perv!"

"You like it," Kon smirked as he leaned in close again. "It's okay," kissed the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"No, it's not okay! This is wrong!" Ichigo argued but felt pinned by Kon's intense stare. He could smell the alcohol on his body's breath which made him even more unsure.

Kon smirked again, "But you admit you like it?" He moved his free hand to Ichigo's knee.

"This is stupid. You're drunk, knock it off." Ichigo suddenly stood and moved away from the bed. Did he like it? His head was spinning and his skin was tingling but could that have been the result of something so little. While his thoughts raced, he didn't notice that Kon had also gotten off the bed and approached him. When he did notice, they were less than arm's length apart and he instinctively moved back away. He kept moving until his back hit the wall and Kon didn't relent until he was pressed against the teen's soul body. Ichigo wasn't hard yet but he was starting to get that way which was a sharp contrast to Kon, whose erection was pressed eagerly against Ichigo's thigh.

"Stop it!" Ichigo demanded. "What makes you think you can act this way?"

Kon brought his fist down next to Ichigo's head, not as a threat but out of frustration and to get his attention. "Because, damn it, I deserve it!" he retorted with total conviction as his fist unclenched and rested on Ichigo's neck once again.

They were both breathing heavily by this time and glad that no one else was home that evening.

"You deserve it? What have you done to deserve anything?" Ichigo shot back, his insensitivity toward the mod soul showing through again.

"You're a jerk, you know that? I do a lot for you…not that I should expect you to notice. You're never here when I'm helping you out, you're out trying to get yourself killed. Do you not realize that you're a major part of the reason why there are so many hollows around?" Kon's tone was unusually scathing as he finally let the teenager hear the things that had been swimming around in his head for so long. "And what thanks do I get? I get stepped on, thrown around, locked inside drawers and closets. You should try it some time, it's a freakin' blast."

Ichigo gave his mod soul a concerned look. "It's not like you can feel anything in that lion body," he weakly defended.

"And that makes it okay? Think about it, that's pretty fucked up, even for you. And I do feel it when you tell me I'm stupid, annoying, and worthless." Kon finally pushed away from the teen and tried to walk away but Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him close again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" he apologized, a pang of guilt resonating from his chest. He wrapped a welcoming arm around his body's bare waist and held him next to his soul body.

Kon, once again, saw his opening and decided to go for it. He captured the teens lips once again and this time was given the best reward of all, Ichigo kissed back. It was clumsy and self conscious at first but they found their rhythm with surprising ease. Ichigo was surprised by how aggressive Kon was being as he felt his mouth explored by an eager tongue. Kon was equally surprised by how easily Ichigo was accepting his advances now.

The mod soul pressed the teen even harder against the wall as his hands began to explore the identical body. It was a strange feeling until he ran his fingers along Ichigo's ribs, feeling him shiver slightly in response and realizing that, from his experience in Ichigo's body, he knew all of the teen's weak spots.

He moved his lips from Ichigo's, down past his jaw, and along his neck. He felt more than heard Ichigo's breath catch in his throat when Kon's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive patch of skin near his throat. The teen hesitated again when Kon began pushing the robes from his shoulders, allowing better access to his chest. The mod soul resumed their kiss as he pawed at the newly bared skin.

When Kon broke their kiss a second time, Ichigo found his words again, "How far do you intend to take this?" He wasn't sure how far he wanted to go with the mod soul occupying his body, something about that still felt wrong, but more than that, he was inexperienced and unsure of himself.

Kon leaned in, bringing his lips close enough to brush against Ichigo's ear as he spoke, "That depends on how far you'll let me go." He ended by licking along the outer rim. "We both know you can stop me whenever you want."

That comment made the soul reaper uneasy and he hesitated again. Before he could form a reply, he felt Kon wrap his arms around his waist and pull him away from the wall. They slowly walked together back toward the bed until Ichigo's legs were pressed against the bottom of the mattress. Before he could sit down, he was pushed onto his back while Kon playfully leapt onto him.

"Agh! What are you doing? Settle down! You're gunna break my bed!"

Kon giggled a little at the insinuation as he continued to pull away the soul reaper robes covering the teen's body. In order to slow his disrobing, he attempted to distract the mod soul by finally reciprocating his actions. He grasped at his body, messaging the muscles, running his fingers along the ribs, and eventually becoming brave enough to toy with the nipples. Every touch seemed to drive Kon even more wild. This fascinated Ichigo, who was unaware that his body could react in such a way.

Once most of the soul reaper's robes were pulled away, Kon leaned down and ran his tongue around the teen's nipple, making him gasp. Such an intense reaction only encouraged the mod soul as he took the hardening nub of flesh into his mouth and began to kneed it with his teeth and tongue. This caused Ichigo to squirm and let a heated sigh slip through his guard. They touched and rubbed their bodies together for what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes. The once silent room filled with the heated groans and sighs emanating from the pair.

When Kon finally took Ichigo's erection in his hand, which he'd been waiting to do until the teen was totally hard, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Using his thumb to spread the precum around, he roughly messaged the organ and reveled in the way that the teen's hips moved in response to his touches.

"If I'd known you were this submissive, I might have tried this sooner," Kon teased.

That comment earned him another, more aggressive reaction. Ichigo quickly flipped them around so that he was on top, straddling his body. Apparently, he didn't like being called submissive. Surprisingly, Kon didn't stop his administrations. In fact, he used their new orientation to his advantage and began to rub his barely clothed member against Ichigo's. That caused the teen to groan again, reveling in the unfamiliar but erotic sensation.

"Just because you're on top, doesn't mean you're in charge," Kon continued to tease. "But it's okay, I don't mind being on my back…as long as you keep your legs spread like that," Kon wantonly rubbed his erection between Ichigo cheeks.

"Quit talking like that!" Ichigo ordered as he blushed, moving his hips lower so that their erections rubbed together again.

Kon smirked and reached up behind the teen, grabbing his ass and pulling them into even closer, harsher contact. Ichigo barely bit back a moan by recapturing Kon's lips. During this distraction, Kon pulled Ichigo's pants the rest of the way off. This time Ichigo was the one to break the kiss, from lack of air, and as he panted above his body, Kon reached

over to the night stand and pulled a small tube from the drawer.

"You know that's there? You snoop!" Ichigo playfully accused. Of course Kon knew where all his stuff was, he had to, there was no way around it, but he never really thought about the mod soul finding that.

"You hardly ever use it," Kon commented. "I think I use it more than you do," he admitted almost sadly.

"You pervert," Ichigo chuckled lightly and planted a kiss on the mod soul's forehead.

Kon wordlessly grabbed Ichigo by the hips and pulled him to his knees. With the teen straddling his stomach, he dribbled a little of the gel from the tube onto the erection that stood proudly before him. He smiled at the way Ichigo's soul form reacted to the cool gel before once again taking it in his hand and pumping slowly. Ichigo groaned and soon rolled his head from side to side, barely able to watch without wanting to unload. He'd never been touched like that before and it was driving him mad.

Once the soul reaper was sufficiently immersed in the pleasure he was receiving, Kon spilled a little on his other hand and attempted to locate the opening that he found himself longing for. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't pull away very much. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention in spite of himself. This, however, was in stark contrast to what he said shortly after. "I'm not going to let you fuck me," he informed when he realized that Kon might be prepping him.

Kon glared at that, "Then perhaps I should just stop." He stopped moving his hands but didn't remove them from the teen's body.

Ichigo involuntarily groaned. "Don't be like that," he complained.

"I suppose it'd be alright if I wanted you to fuck me," he sarcastically proposed as he started moving his fingers around Ichigo's tight opening once again, threatening to stick them inside.

The soul reaper appeared to be seriously considering it but, due to the distraction, didn't reply.

"You're such a hypocrite," Kon spat as he withdrew and sat up, only to push Ichigo onto his back once again. "Besides, that's not what you really want," he began to message Ichigo's aching member once again while lapping at the teen's nipples.

"How do you know what I want?" Ichigo barely managed.

"Because your soul form heals faster than your body, not that I can hurt you anyway…and I thought this was about what I wanted, not that I haven't been quite accommodating for you." Kon informed flatly.

Ichigo tensed at the logic of the mod soul's argument. His biggest fear, aside from that spawned from the strangeness of the situation, had been getting hurt, not being able to function quite right the next day. After they were finished, Ichigo would inevitably take his body back and only then did he realize how unpleasant that might be if he were to penetrate his physical body before reentering it. He appeared torn and that gave Kon the opening he was looking for to resume his attempted intrusion with his fingers.

"So," Kon pulled away just a little to watch the teen writhe under his administrations, "does this mean you're gunna let me do it? It's not like you can't stop me if it gets to be too much for you."

This time he allowed Ichigo all the time he needed to answer while he spread the teen's thighs and finally stuck two fingers inside the only slightly resistant ring of muscle. He thought about starting with one but he figured this would get him a quicker response.

Ichigo jerked at the sudden intrusion and squirmed as the fingers inside him carefully rubbed against his inner walls, searching. It felt better than he thought it would and when they found what they were looking for, he finally replied, "Okay, do what you want," his mind clouded as the sensitive bundle of nerves was poked and prodded at. As long as he kept receiving such pleasure, he could no longer put up a fight.

Kon grinned victoriously above him as he removed his boxer shorts. Once they were totally naked together, Kon, to the surprise of Ichigo, resumed his gentle administrations. He planted light, almost tickling kisses on the soul reaper's collar bones while slowly stretching him wider. This left their throbbing erections untouched. Ichigo, though enjoying the attention, felt rather useless just laying there so, he roughly grasped Kon's in one hand, swirling his thumb over the dripping tip in much the same way the mod soul had done to him moments before. Kon shuttered, more at the thought of Ichigo touching him like that than the sensation itself, but that didn't hurt either. He enjoyed it so much that he found himself mewling the teen's name against his chest as they continued to molest each other and as much as Ichigo thought it would bother him, he actually liked the sound of his name spilling from the lips of another. In fact, it encouraged him to take further action.

Grasping Kon by the back of the neck, his fingers tangling in familiar feeling hair, he pulled the mod soul back up to his lips for another heated kiss. Kon was surprised and pleased and took a moment to actually start kissing back this time. As the kiss deepened, the mod soul found him self steadily reaching his limit and, not wanting his fun to end too soon, because god only knew if he'd ever get an opportunity like this again, he pulled Ichigo's hand away, instead placing it, along with his hand, on Ichigo's neglected length.

The teen groaned as they pumped him together and Kon continued his stretching and spreading Ichigo's legs. It wasn't long after that that Ichigo felt something much larger pressing against his opening. Instinctively, he tensed again, causing Kon to break their kiss. Their faces only millimeters apart, they stared into one another's eyes, both unsure.

"You really wanna do this?" Kon finally asked, his warm breath tickling Ichigo's face as he searched for signs of apprehension in the teen's features.

"Just fuckin' do it already," the soul reaper snapped, his own impatience and urgency growing and making his voice more breathy and wanton than angry.

Kon smirked at Ichigo's eagerness. Slowly, wordlessly, he began to slide himself inside the tight heat, trying not to groan to loudly. Ichigo, frustrated by Kon's excruciatingly slow pace, grabbed the mod soul's hips and pulled him flush with his body. They both let out a sharp cry of pleasure at this action. After that, they both took a moment to adjust to their new situation. Kon, reveling in the sensation of the strong young man's body beneath him, let out a small, pleased chuckle before slowly withdrawing. Again, he tried to keep a slowed pace while immersing himself once again. Ichigo tried again to speed him up. This time Kon was ready for it and tried, with a certain amount of success, to fight it. It wasn't that he didn't want to go faster, but there were a couple of things stopping him. One thing was that he wanted to make sure Ichigo wasn't going to stop him, which apparently he wasn't. The main reason, however, was purely selfish. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "If you're gunna do it, just fuckin' do it! It's not like you're gunna break me," he complained, unwilling to admit how much he wanted the rough friction.

Kon chuckled again, "So, what you're really saying is that you want it hard and fast," he teased.

Ichigo glared but didn't argue.

"I can't argue with such a cute face," he continued to tease but was finally willing to accommodate such a request. To prove this, he reached back, grabbing Ichigo's ankles and bringing them up to his shoulders, and leaned forward, effectively doubling over the teen and pinning him to the mattress.

Ichigo gave a heated gasp at the sudden movement and the angle that it provided. It was much deeper and perfect for hitting his prostate with nearly every subsequent thrust. The sound sent an electric pulse through Kon and he recaptured those warm, welcoming lips that started this whole mess as well as the throbbing length that pressed against his stomach. He moaned into the teen's mouth as he began to thrust into him in earnest, pumping him mostly in time with his thrusts, or as close as he could manage.

As he approached his climax, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Kon, pulling him impossibly close before releasing himself between their bodies. Kon wasn't far behind. After all the anticipation, the feeling of Ichigo's muscle's contracting around him as he came was enough to send him past the point of no return. Ichigo was taken aback by how the mod soul reacted to his release. He violently broke their kiss and buried his face in the soul reaper's neck, which barely muffled the name that spilled from his lips. "I-Ichi…oh god…"

Lazily, he released the teen's legs, letting them fall back to the bed, as he slumped over the toned body beneath him, his breathing labored. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't immediately let go or push him away. He seemed to be content to bask in the afterglow with the mod soul. When their breathing began to slow, Kon finally rolled off Ichigo and gave him an expecting look.

"What?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

Kon thought for a long moment, "Thank you," he said with a slight blush.

"Whatever, just don't ever call me cute again," he half-joked as he slowly sat up and grabbed the box of tissues on his desk.

They cleaned up in silence until Ichigo stood to throw the dirty tissues in the garbage. That was when Kon saw him wince.

"Are you okay?" he carefully asked.

Ichigo gave him an odd look. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, you weren't as rough as I thought you'd be," he admitted.

"Are you disappointed?" Kon nearly held his breath for the answer. Sure, he wasn't very experienced but he had been very mindful of Ichigo's pleasure.

"No," he carefully replied. "But you didn't have to hold back quite so much." He didn't like it when others held back on his account, while fighting or otherwise.

"I just wanted…" he hesitated but when the look that Ichigo gave him bade him to continue, he did, "I wanted to show you how nice I can be when you treat me like an actual person instead of just some…thing." His tone was sincere. "Besides, I wanted to go slow…I wanted to make it last. I wanted…" he stopped himself there.

"What did you want?" Ichigo gave him an impatient stare that demanded an answer.

"I wanted you to…maybe…want to do it again sometime…if that's possible. I dunno, never mind, it's stupid," the mod soul blushed at the admission and averted his eyes, unable to face the rejection that would inevitably follow.

That was when Ichigo did something uncharacteristically gentle. He leaned over the mod soul and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I don't think this will be a regular thing…but I wouldn't rule it out entirely."

Kon's face lit up as he looked up at the soul reaper. "That would be…very nice," he carefully replied.

"But you can't tell anyone about this," Ichigo suddenly became self conscious of their situation.

"Don't worry. It's not like I have anyone to tell…and even if I did, no one would believe me anyway. I'm just a stupid stuffed lion, remember?"

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt at that last remark, a phrase he used quite often when referring to the mod soul. "You know you're more than that. At the very least, you're the

best body guard someone like me could ask for."

Kon shifted uncomfortably at the compliment. He was so used to the verbal abuse that he didn't know how to take it. "I suppose you want your body back now."

"Just go back to sleep. We'll worry about that in the morning," he ordered as he picked up a towel from the floor. "I'm gunna take a shower."

Kon blinked a couple of times before quickly burying himself in the covers once again.

"But at least put some pants on next time. If someone catches you sleeping like that, they're going to think I'm a pervert."

Reluctantly, Kon found a pair of pajama pants to wear until morning before falling into a sound, content slumber. The following morning, he was disappointed to find that Ichigo had removed him from his body and put him back into the stuffed lion but he was still on the bed. In fact, he was held tight against the body of the sleeping soul reaper.


End file.
